Kindled Spirits
by Asherah
Summary: With too many villains to count, the new leader of an unknown batch of scouts sets down her regular life to take charge of her unwanted job as a Sailor Scout.
1. Kindled Spirits Chapter 1

Kindled Spirits  
  
All in all, I guess this first day hasn't been so bad. Bianca's in my Creative Writing Class, Noelani sits diagonal from me in English, and it's even better when I see Astra in my second, fourth, sixth, and seventh period classes. This Spanish class is awkward though. It's the same school building, but enveloped with a different kind of silence, one that can't be heard by simply standing still. Maybe I'm the only one who notices.  
  
Sighing, Aysel lowered down her pen and let it rest on her desk as she flipped the page of her blue notebook and scribbled down three more sentences of senseless notes. Soon, the pen lay on the desk, lifeless, with no thoughts to unleash onto the paper present in the hand of Aysel. She looked up, bored, and spotted the "Spanish" teacher poking her head into a filing cabinet where she fished out a fat, army green notebook and slipped out a black pencil from the back of her left ear. Aysel chuckled at the site of her fluffed black hair sticking on her head like an alien saucer bobbing back and force as she moved back to her podium and sat on the stool behind it. Mrs. Malloy? Malloy sure doesn't sound like a last name someone would have if they fluently spoke Spanish. The sound of a moving chair beside her distracted her temporarily. She turned and saw a girl slightly taller than she look at her curiously and take the empty seat. The girl removed some of her blonde hair away from her face and kept looking at Aysel with too much curiosity, or so Aysel thought. Aysel paid little attention and went back to writing as soon as the teacher began speaking in Spanish, then translating it all into English. "So what you're going to do, children, is have someone close to you practice saying hello, your name, age, or whatever, to each other in Spanish. Ok?" Mrs. Malloy asked, and finding no answer, allowed the students to begin their assignment. Aysel slipped her opened notebook under the front cover of her recently opened Spanish book and peered at the pages closely. So easy, too bad I'm already fluent," Then, she unzipped her black backpack and took out a composition book, where she began to copy down Spanish words that had been up on the blackboard for quite awhile. "Um, do you want to practice?" A bit startled, Aysel didn't know whether to be angry, or just let it slip when she noticed that the girl beside her had kept trying to look at her notes.  
  
Aysel managed a warm smile and set aside her composition book to recite rich and foreign words with a total stranger. Once they were finished, Aysel found a strange feeling erupt inside her, as if the girl was someone she should know. She dug out her blue notebook once more and made sure she kept it away from the peering blue eyes of Cameron, which was what the girl had called herself. Forty-five minutes later, Aysel was more than happy to hear the loud ringing bell dismiss the class. "I think I'm dropping this class," Astra, Aysel's cousin, said as she waited patiently as Aysel collected her books and zipped up her backpack. "Really, what kind of name is Mrs. Malloy for a Spanish teacher? I don't like the way she teaches, and she keeps calling us 'children' damnit! We are freakin fifteen year-olds!" "Well go ahead and take German. But I'm not leaving, since I know that's exactly what you have in mind for me to do." Aysel answered. "Oh come on! At least sign up for journalism! It's so good! You'll have a fantastic time there!" Astra bribed as both girls left the classroom and ascended down the second floor stairs and out into the parking lot.  
  
"I'm sorry, but journalism is NOT my thing, and it's best if you do the describing, and I do the Negaverse ass-kicking." Aysel replied with a smirk. The two leaned back against the fence and watched cars stroll by down the streets of Glassell Park. Astra rolled her eyes, "The last time I wrote about that was months ago! We haven't seen a single trace of demons anymore than you see a blue moon!" "But that still doesn't give reason to just throw our jobs away! I know you don't like being a Sailor Scout. These sorts of responsibilities don't come every lifetime, and they sure aren't choices, Astra. They're privileges, and if you'll excuse me, Linda's on time. See you tomorrow."  
  
Astra frowned behind Aysel's back, watching the brunette walk to the nice looking S500 Mercedes as the soft winter wind licked the shoulder-length, fawn colored hair from her face and played between her bare legs, smoothing out her short blue shorts and gray tank top. "Dear moons of Jupiter, will she ever see it my way?!" With nothing else more to do, Astra flicked out her Sailor Senshi communicator and pressed a few buttons that directed her to a small chart, one that traced dark energy signals from different parts of the world. "Strange, how the hell," She murmured, peering in more closely into the purple mini computer. It was usually in many parts of Japan that the energy mainly was received from. But this time, it was in much areas located deep into the Western hemisphere. The Negaverse was coming. 


	2. Kindled Spirits Chapter 2

Kindled Spirits- Chapter 2br

br

p"So, will you all please take a seat? Miss Lorraine, Nicole, Heather, and, is it Karla?" The chubby African American woman asked the angry teenage girl with her bangs dyed blue, black hair flowing down to her shoulders, a furry baby blue bikini top with a striped dark blue, not even knee length skirt and long, black leather boots that reached an inch above her knees. "No. It's Kayla, bitch." The girl replied shortly after. "Well I never!" The woman immediately stood up, defending herself from the foul mouthed teen. The other girls began to laugh with delight. "Sit down NOW! All of you!" The woman roared and watched as the girls giggled again and reluctantly took a seat. As she began talking, Kayla removed a piece of cold, hard bubblegum from her blue backpack and began chewing like a cow and aggravating the principal well enough. The girl beside her, Lorraine, with bangs dyed in red, black hair longer than Kayla's, a red striped plaid skirt with a black and red furry top, popped out a makeup kit and began to examine herself in its mirror. /p

br

"Miss Lorraine!" 

Principal Cooper blared and pounded her palms roughly against her desk with a fuming anger that caused all four girls to jump, startled, and fearfully stop their foolishness for awhile. "I expect a whole lot more of respect coming from you girls, especially at your age! Seventeen, going on to eighteen! You're all a bunch of maniacs! According to the recent report given to me, you all will be expelled from this school!" A small girl with cute, short, dark red hair smiled evilly. She moved her completely tattooed arm through her hair, "Why? We didn't do nothing wrong," "If you recall one little thing, Heather!" Heather shrugged, "Which is what?" By this time, Cooper was close to having a tremendous fury control her temper, "Which is what?! You were all caught in that bathroom, with those three boys selling cocaine! And you ask what?! Bullshit!" "That's exactly what you are!" Lorraine yelled, stuffing away her makeup kit and storming out of the room. Heather slammed her hand down on Cooper's desk angrily before following Lorraine and Nicole out of the room. Kayla was the last to leave as she spit down on her desk, grabbed her black metal guitar and crashed it against vases of decorative flowers. Cooper screamed and grabbed the phone in search of help as Kayla overturned the chair she had sat on and ran out, screaming furiously, "Fuck this!" 

p

"Well, here we have the perfect team. A bit angry, yes, but that's something important in order to destroy. What anger, what teenaged anger! It's beautiful!" Lamya watched from her throne, or some chair which she called her "throne", to comfort the uneasy and painful truth that she was not a Queen. Once she found all seven objects she needed to release Sailor Macrocosm, then her dream to become a Queen would finally come true! "But how, and who, more importantly, can behold such powerful objects? There is the fire and ice blade, the crown of Purity, the bow, and the arrow, of the Golden Sprites, the scalpel belonging to the Red Dragon, whoever that is, the Blade of Shadows, and the last and most precious one, the Sacred Ring of Serenity. If I could just have some powers of my own!" Lamya pushed back her black hair, with a single bang colored in white, as she moved away from her throne and flung open the doors to a long, black row of drawers. 

p 

Deeply tucked inside the fourth drawer, she threw out a heavy, thick old book and struggled with it a while before she succeeded in opening its tough cover. Inside, she ran her finger up and down the columns until she found the name 'Beryl'. "Thank goodness I have all these other failures to help me accomplish my goal. Shit! All these damn evil doers had one damn thing in common, they had some crazy crap called Sailor Scouts to destroy and retrieve powers from! Where the hell am I supposed to get those?!" Lamya looked around the empty and dark room, which held an enormous visible screen located in front of her throne that allowed her to view most things that were ungodly and evil, a few times leading her eyes to the good of the universe. p

p

Lamya looked back into the screen, showing the four girls walk down dark alleys and across streets with broken street lights. "Should I take them now? No, it's too soon. I'll have someone else do it for me…but who!?" She turned her attention back to the book and after awhile, found out about Beryl's four Generals. "That's it! That's the plan now! I'll just make my own generals! Of course, stronger than Beryl's, hopefully more useful. Now, to set to work!" And with that, she slapped the book closed and moved it back into the fourth drawer, which she shortly after closed as well and opened the top drawer. From it, she found four small bottles of black, chunky liquid. "I've been saving these since the Silver Millennium! Now, time to unleash them and prove their worth!" She picked out one of the bottles, tossing the rest back into the drawer. "Not even Beryl can make such fine generals as I!" She cackled, and broke open the bottle top, flinging the chunky fluid into a boiling mass of gray mist that never seemed to escape the open top of the large cauldron in the middle of the room. 

p

After a few moments, the gray mist turned black, and it poured out heavily, then rising up in the empty form of a female. "Welcome to life Nefertari." Lamya said as she departed away the black mist from the face of the creature. At first, Nefertari seemed un awakened by the calling, until Lamya removed the rest of the mist and painted a hard slap across her face, "Wake up damn you!" Nefertari quickly somersaulted backwards, landing on one knee and twirling her ancient Egyptian Staff in a circle before pointing it's flashing red ruby in Lamya's direction. "Wait, hold it!" Lamya exclaimed. "That was just your awakening, so don't get all pissed at me. You need to help me figure out just who exactly you'll really need to fire that thing at." Lamya said. "That's easy, the Sailor Scouts," Nefertari spoke with a beautiful feminine voice as she picked herself up and waited for Lamya to speak again. Lamya crossed her arms and studied her for a few moments. "Well," Lamya continued, "how can it be that you know about the 'Sailor Scouts' and what they are, and I don't! No matter, you'll have to help me find them and destroy them! That way, I'll get my wish," "Wish? What kind of wish?" Nefertari questioned. "Never mind you!" Lamya answered, waving her away, then pointing to a black portal in the corner of the room. "You obviously know well enough were to find these Scouts," Nefertari nodded and Lamya continued, "Alright then, go and find them. Demolish them!" 

p

Nefertari glided swiftly through the dark emptiness of the portal, viewing images passing on the sides of her body as fast as lightning. Only when she turned to inspect them did they slow down to a viewing speed. They were images of the present time Earth. Catching one, she turned her body rapidly to the side and was sucked into the scene, transformed into a lesser eviler version of herself. She gazed around the many wandering students, deciding where the first batch of sailor scouts could be. A chime rang through the lot, and she found the clock barely striking four o'clock. "I don't know if some stay that late, but I'll give it a try," She said, smiling and moving forward slowly. "Hey, you new here?" A boy with black hair asked as she walked past him under the shade of a tree. Nefertari only looked at him blankly, then continued towards the side of the building…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

p

p"Just promise me you won't do it again, okay Ianthe?" Ianthe lifted her stern face from gazing down on the hard pavement and shook her head, "It's just a little cut, it's not so bad. I can't promise you nothing. You know, it helps me just deal with my stress, I need to." "Nothing, and I mean nothing, helps to deal with stress than talking with your friends! It's wrong, you could really hurt yourself one day!" Natalie replied. She sighed and looked down, her coffee colored bangs falling softly at the sides of her eyes. "But I've talked to Aysel already, so you don't have to worry," Ianthe tried to assure her, but Natalie was not close to being convinced. "Then I'm sorry about your mom," Natalie said softly. Ianthe did not respond as her energy sensing device vociferously burst into beeps. "What is it?" Natalie gasped. "Oh, looks like we got the Negaverse somewhere around." Ianthe answered. Natalie leaned over to view the screen closely, watching the small waves of red creeping up the entire screen at a snail's pace. "Hey Natalie. What's that? Some new make-up kit?" Another girl's voice called to them. Ianthe and Natalie looked up and were angry to see the most popular girl, Paula, approaching them along with some other bitch./p           

p

"Hide it, quick," Natalie motioned and whispered with her eyes and mouth. "No, wait a minute!" Paula blared, snatching up the sensor and inspecting it on her own. "That doesn't belong to you, give it back!" Ianthe affirmed, stepping closer to her with rage in her eyes. "Hmmm, nice play toy. Catch Lizzie!" She said, giving Ianthe a smirk and tossing the mini computer backwards. The girl behind her, Elizabeth, caught it easily and began fingering away at the buttons. "Hey!" Ianthe began to run forward when she felt Paula's white hands push her back with tremendous force, crushing the back of her head against the concrete wall. Natalie viewed the scene in a chaotic blur. Following the crash against the wall, Elizabeth gave a loud scream as her body was harshly penetrated by a flicker of golden light. Her body fell to the floor in a warm bundle, dropping and shattering the no longer beeping, flashing sensor as the same fate was directed for Paula. Natalie gave a loud gasp, her eyes cast down in terror at the dead corpses. Ianthe had fallen slightly unconscious and was barely regaining her stability when the light cleared away, revealing a woman dressed in Egyptian clothing, holding a staff tightly in her right hand, and smirking at them.p

p

"Ianthe move!" Natalie screamed, throwing herself to the ground and grabbing wildly at whatever she could of Ianthe to move her away. The woman fired once more, blasting away a massive amount of concrete from the wall. "Who the hell is she?!" Natalie asked. Ianthe shook her head and stopped running, turning back, watching the woman begin to streak towards them. "Move!" Ianthe barged against the side of Natalie just as the woman was about to strike them once more. "No you don't!" Nefertari cried and swung the staff to the side, jabbing Ianthe's side with the sharp blade on the sides of the staff. Ianthe screamed and clasped her hands to her side instinctively, forcing Natalie to fall down to the floor with her. "Now I have you!" Twirling the staff so the blade pointed downward, Nefertari raised it high over her shoulder just as Natalie took out her yellow and white transformation pen and flashed a powerful beam of light against the coming blow of Nefertari's staff. "Damn!" She cried, as she skidded backwards, shielding her eyes with both her hands.       

p

**"Lucid frost, freeze!"br**

**p**

A chill swept through the small area as liquid ice spilled over most parts of Nefertari's staff and arms. She screamed, trying to block it all away as she ran back through the crowd of horrified students. "What are you doing here, Noelani?" Ianthe asked the blonde sailor scout in a baby blue and white scout suit. "Um, well, I saw that you were being attack so I-" "Yeah, yeah. You came to help." Ianthe finishes, then quickly turns to Natalie, "We have to tell Aysel and Astra. Don't know what we have this time. Could be another evil empress, or a band of aliens, or worse, a cruel and hot guy!" "Like Jadeite!" Natalie exclaimed. "Nah, more like Nephrite!" Ianthe corrects her as they walk out from behind the wall and drown into the group of other teens.    


End file.
